Their Life
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Naruto's married. They have a daughter named Kira. She likes to prank people. Mostly Kiba and Neji. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I own Kira and the plot but nothing else

* * *

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. Aw damn it I lost again!" A blonde haired man yelled as his wife giggled into her palm. "Not funny koi."

She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead with a smile on her face. She had won meaning no ramen for dinner that night but miso soup. Naruto rubbed his temples and kissed his wife on her lips which she happily returned. She was a slim woman with blue hair and orange eyes. She wore an origami flower in her hair. Her name was Konan. Former member of the Akatsuki. She had been attacked by Madara and Naruto had saved her. She vowed from that day on that she would protect him because he protected her.

When she had first come to the hidden leaf village she was shunned. No one spoke to her and no one looked at her. Many shops wouldn't sell to her but that wasn't the problem. She was alone again but Naruto helped her out of her depression. The two easily became best friends one day while training and they laughed together. You barely saw one without the other.

Soon they playfully flirted with each other. It was all harmless but Naruto's friends didn't see it that way. Every Time the two were together someone watched them hoping to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki member although she no longer wore the cloak. She wore black pants and a simple blue t-shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back. She was always around with Naruto and soon he started calling her Konan-kun instead of chan. Sakura was surprised when she had called him Naru-kun and so was everyone else. The two then went on a date and soon they were in love.

Everyone had thought it was strange when the two had started going out. Kiba had gotten his ass kicked by Naruto when he made a stupid and perverted joke about the couple. Konan had been accepted into the village about a year later. Shops allowed her to buy from them and even some female jonin talked to her. Naruto soon became Hokage and that had made Konan happy. He had finally lived his dream and she still hadn't lived hers. She wanted a family with the one she loved. At one point she wanted Yahiko then Nagato but she then fell completely in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

After their first date she had realized how much she cared for the Leaf-nin and had told him that she would like to go out again. They had become an official couple and then after a couple of years they had married. She had gotten the shock of her life soon after the wedding. She was pregnant! It had startled them but they were happy. Sakura had married Lee and had a daughter who was just like her father. Always rambling on about youth and such. Sakura had banged her head on the ramen stand counter till her forehead was bleeding. It was rather entertaining to watch but Konan as her best friend comforted her by saying she could always teach her daughter differently and never allow her to be near Might Gai. That had calmed her down easily.

"Naru, we need to pick up Kira from Kiba and Hinata's house."

After a few years Hinata had accepted that Naruto didn't love her and started dating Kiba. They were happy together and Konan became friends with Hinata. The two would train together often along with Sakura. Konan and Naruto walked hand in hand to where they would be picking up Kira who was their first child but Konan was pregnant again. She was due in about two months. They hoped it was a boy. They knocked on the door and was met with a smiling Hinata. She motioned them in and the two looked around. The room was a mess and it seemed like some kind of tornado had gone through the house. They heard laughing coming from far off with something that sounded an awful lot like growling.

"Kira has been playing with Kiba all day." When they said playing they meant pranking. "As you can see they might have gotten a little out of hand."

Konan looked at her in disbelief. "A little? Look at this place?"

"All in good fun." Hinata shrugged her shoulders and looked around. "Although he shouldn't of showed her fang over fang in the house."

The three laughed when cursing was heard down the hall followed by a 'get back here gaki.' Naruto knew his daughter took after him but only with Kiba. It was fun to watch the dog boy get pranked by a girl not even in the academy yet. Hinata was pregnant so she was off shinobi duty for a while but that was okay with her. She didn't mind because she got to spend time with Kiba when he was home. He had taken on a tracker team so he wasn't home often. Naruto's apprentice was Konohamaru who was also his successor. He had married Mougi and they were content with each other.

"So how bad did she get Kiba this time?" He asked.

Hinata coughed while trying to hide a laugh. "Bad."

The two proud parents smirked and then called out. "Kira!"

The sound of running feet was heard and then a blonde haired bucket of joy ran in. She jumped into Naruto's awaiting arms with a laugh. She exclaimed. "Daddy!" Then he handed her to Konan who smiled. "Mommy!" KIba came down the hall with a grinning Akamaru. The dog boy looked at them and then his eyebrow twitched. Kira always pranked him then became an angel when he parents were around. She had blonde hair that hung down to mid back, orange eyes, and an origami flower in her hair. She smiled sinisterly at Kiba and said. "See you tomorrow uncle Kiba." The man stood still for three seconds before he was on his knees clutching Naruto's pant leg. "Please leave her with Lee and Sakura! She's trying to kill me!" Naruto shook him off then looked to Hinata with a why-did-you-marry-him look. She responded with a I-love-the-idiot look. Konan was holding a giggling Kira while trying not to laugh herself.

"Maybe Hinata should go out tomorrow to visit Neji and Tenten while Kiba watches Kira." When Konan said this all hell broke loose. Kiba started running around screaming girlishly with the others laughing their asses off. It was always fun to torment him. "Or we could let Kira go visit with Tenten and Neji." That was another thing about Kira. She loved her aunt Tenten. Although she always glared at uncle Neji and played pranks on him too. Tenten was teaching her about weapons which had Kira excited. She wanted to be a weapons mistress just like Tenten. It was funny how Neji was the one who ended up on the receiving end of anger behind the pranks. He called Kira Naruto's hell spawn and refused to be around when she would visit. He didn't like her ideas but he did help her train. Kira may not say it out loud but she loves her uncle Neji.

"Yay I get to visit uncle Neji and aunt Tenten!" Kira cheered. "Then come back for uncle Kiba." That part made Kiba pass out right in front of them. It was too good not to laugh. So they laughed. Kira had taken out a can of spray paint out of who knows where and was painting Kiba. The best part was that the paint was pink. Neon pink. The kind that lasted a week before being able to come off. Hinata was laughing and clutching her sides. She loved watching her husband be tortured by their adopted niece.

The next day the couple took Kira to Tenten's. She was happy to have Kira around to watch. Neji saw Kira and started running. Literally. One minute he was in the room watching Tenten walk in with Kira then he was gone and his sandals were gone too. He also left the door wide open. He came back a couple hours later looking exhausted and annoyed. He was also soaking wet. He had done a normal spar with Lee then walked home. But somehow he got water dumped on him when he was within three feet of his door. Tenten saw him and laughed like there was no tomorrow. This was why she loved Kira. She could always make her laugh.

"Go get dried off Neji then come down and spend some time with Kira. She had been anxious for you to come home ever since you left." He looked at Kira who was giving him the sinister grin. He gulped and nodded. If he angered Tenten then he angered Kira and Kira was not good to anger. When he came down first he was given a picture then a hug from Kira. The picture was taken at Kiba's. It was Kiba spray painted pink. He blinked and looked at Kira. She was shaking a spray paint bottle. He looked for Tenten. Nowhere in sight. "That was a warning wasn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

In three seconds flat he was gone. But so was Kira. Tenten was in the other room cooking lunch when she heard Neji and Kira. They had begun their normal routine. Kira would prank him then they would train then she would lay with him on the couch exhausted. That it untill Naruto and Konan arrive. They were all good friends now and after the war respected each other a lot. Kira was the bridge that tied them all together. Tenten looked around and saw what had scared Neji. A picture of Kiba spray painted neon pink. She grinned and then started laughing. Kira was evil. Pure unadulterated evil. But a fun kind of evil.

Konan and Naruto came two hours later to a rather funny sight. Neji had spots of pink all over him while Kira was grinning. Tenten was shaking her head in amusement. The couple picked up their daughter and left the two alone. Tenten looked at him and then the note stuck to his back. She read it out loud. "I used the paint that lasts a week. Have fun Uncle Neji. Love Kira." Neji looked at her then at himself in the mirror. His eye twitched. She used neon pink this time. Pink! he hated pink. Tenten was grinning. "Better go wash up sweetheart. You have a week long mission tomorrow." It took him three seconds before he was gone and the shower was running. Tenten laughed and sat down reading a book on weapons she could teach Kira about later.

"What did you do to Neji?" Naruto asked Kira who was grinning.

She looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "I just gave him a makeover with his favorite color. Neon pink. Or was that aunt Sakura's favorite? Oops." She didn't look at all like she was sorry. No she was sorry she didn't take a picture. Oh wait, she did. Grinning she walked to her room and put the two pictures of her uncles in her scrapbook. "Never a dull moment with my uncles."

Naruto rubbed his temples but couldn't stop grinning. His daughter was the spitting image of him when he was young. She loved to prank people but instead it was just her uncles Kiba and Neji. They were her main targets besides her own father. He had one too many pranks played on himself as well but they weren't as bad as Kiba or Neji. He blinked when he remembered something. He turned to his wife with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "She used the long lasting paint that last about a week. Neji has a week long mission tomorrow."

Konan started laughing and sat in his lap. "We have one hell of a daughter."

"Yes, yes we do." He leaned in and kissed his wife lovingly.

* * *

Review


End file.
